How Harry Got his Glasses
by creelluka
Summary: An extension of the story Ginny told at the end of Chapter 14 of A Son's Revenge, A Daughter's Love. Companion fic. **ONE-SHOT ONLY** Little kid Harry and Hermione, be warned! Enjoy!


**This is an extension of the little story Ginny told at the end of Chapter 14 of my other fic, A Son's Revenge, A Daughter's Love. Everyone say thanks to my beta, Emiliya Wolfe, for giving me the okay to post it! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Creelluka**

* * *

Neither of them had ever met before that day, and after, they wouldn't meet again for four more years.

A little girl with uncontrollable curly hair sat on a rock with a large book propped against her knees. The book was large and the pages faintly yellowed, and if anyone had gotten close enough, they would have smelled the grass and vanilla scent of an old book. While all the other children ran around and up and down on the playground, the little brown haired girl sat quietly on her rock and read, occasionally swatting distractedly at the mosquitoes that feasted on uncovered skin. Not because she was in trouble, or grounded, but because she didn't like playing with the other kids, books were better than people sometimes.

On the other side of the playground, a small, black haired boy with knobbly, scabbed knees and a tousled look about him. With his too-big shirt and trousers, that he was practically swimming in, it was no wonder that there were several bigger, mean looking children surrounding him. The boy let out a cry and ducked under the arms of the biggest boy, running towards the wooden structure where the other children played. But when he ran over the rickety bridge and through the black tubing tunnel, he found that the other children had moved away from him, the unspoken rule of all childhood skirmishes to not get involved and to pretend they were walking past one of the beggars on the streetside in London asking for spare Sterlings. Like when their mum yanked them along in a hurry to get past unsavory people or places.

The big boys had caught up now, and if the boy wanted to get away, he'd either have to squeeze through the wooden slats on the side of the structure or leap over the side to the ground below. Years of being trapped in situations similar to this one had trained the black-haired boy that a jarred ankle and scraped hands and knees were preferable to being punched, so he vaulted over the side, falling for barely two seconds before he hit the wood chips below and overbalanced, landing on his side a few feet away from a bushy haired girl sitting on a rock and reading a thick book.

The girl looked up, startled, at the sound of someone hitting the ground near her reading rock. A small boy who looked to be about five with green eyes peeking out from long black bangs sat in the wood chips near her rock. The two children stared at each other, green eyes into hazel.

"Hello," the girl said.

"'Lo," the boy replied.

"Are you alright?" She asked, noticing his bleeding knees and hands.

"Yeah, happens all the time."

"Oh." They stared at each other some more.

"What are you reading?" The boy asked, pointing shyly at her book, which was still in her lap.

"It's an encyclopedia, it's got all kind of information about everything in it." She said excitedly, holding up the book for him to see. Her words lisping a little because of a missing front tooth.

"Oh." The boy squinted at the title. "I'm Harry, I'm almost seven." He said, looking up at the girl.

"I'm Hermione, I'm almost eight. It's nice to meet you, Harry." The girl stuck out a small, pale hand. Harry took it and they shook hello.

Hermione made to continue reading her encyclopedia when she looked back up at Harry.

"Would you like to read it with me?"She asked. And Harry nodded enthusiastically.

Sitting together on the rock, Hermione held the book between them. She was always a fast reader so whenever she got to the end of a page, she'd glance at Harry until he turned the page. Though it was getting harder to read because there would be a head of unruly black hair in the way. Harry kept moving closer and closer to the book, trying to read the words on the page.

"Harry, can you read?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "I know it's got a few large words so―"

"I can read!" Harry exclaimed indignantly. "It's just that all the words are squiggly and bunched together."

"Oh," Hermione thought about his statement. "Harry, do you think you might need glasses?" She asked.

He frowned. "I don't think my Aunt would get me them, she doesn't like me much." He glanced at a thin woman with a long neck and pinched face who was sitting with some other ladies and boasting about her 'Diddykins.'

Hermione huffed. "Of course she would, how are going to be smart if you can't read books!"

"I don't know…" Harry mumbled.

"I'll talk to her."

"Hey, wait!" But Hermione had already stormed off towards Harry's aunt and was now trying to convince the woman to get Harry some eye glasses.

Harry flushed red and cringed at the glare Aunt Petunia sent his way.

A man and a woman hurried over to Hermione and tugged her away, apologizing to the sour-faced woman.

Hermione came over to Harry and picked up her book. "I have to go, Mum and Dad are frustrated at me."

"Oh, sorry I got you in trouble. I didn't mean to." Harry said guiltily.

Hermione smiled brightly. "It's not your fault, your aunt needed to know that you need glasses, I just told her."

Harry smiled back. "Okay, I'll see you later?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Hermione said. "I don't usually come to this playground, the one by my house is under construction." Hermione's parents called to her. "I've got to go now, it was nice to meet you, I hope you get your glasses." Hermione stuck her hand out for another handshake.

"Thanks, goodbye." Harry said, shaking Hermione's hand again.

A week later, Harry had glasses. Round black frames that bent easily when Dudley punched him, but he could now see. And he had the bushy-haired girl to thank.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, leave a review below!**


End file.
